


Eyes Eyes Eyes

by seopphicsj



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Shuhua is much worse, Soojin is a simp, i only write fluff, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seopphicsj/pseuds/seopphicsj
Summary: “I could stare into your eyes forever…”
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 46





	Eyes Eyes Eyes

“And that is a wrap!” the director announced as soon as cameras stopped rolling. “Great shoot today girls. You all looked beautiful.” The girls all bowed to the director, thanking him before heading to their changing room.

Soojin wanted to go ahead of the others to claim the first changing room because she dying to get out of the dress the stylist put her in but a hand held her back. She was about to nag whoever that was because she was just so tired and wanted to go home but then she sees it’s _her_ younger member, she softened.

The other members looked at the pair curiously but mostly at Soojin, as if asking her “what’s wrong?” but she shrugged, also not knowing what the younger wanted and just motioned the other members to go ahead.

“Yes, Shuhua?” she asked. The younger was still not looking at her but kept her hand on the older girl’s wrist. Still not getting answer from the younger, Soojin took the opportunity to retract her hand from Shuhua’s hold but the younger held tighter. Soojin has to pull both of them aside as the set crew are starting to pack things up.

Soojin sighed, of course she knows why the younger wasn’t answering. She had to first check around if anyone was around before turning to the younger and ask again, “Yes, Baby?”

This then earned a smiled from the younger as she raised her eyes to meet Soojin’s. “Jjin-ah,” Shuhua suddenly said in a gloomy tone confusing Soojin with her sudden change in mood.

“Why? Why? What is it?” Soojin asked worriedly.

“I wanted to ask- “Shuhua hesitated, as she looks at the older woman who clearly looks tired. “I just wanted to say, you looked really pretty today.” As much as she wanted to have her Soojin unnie’s seaweed soup before she heads to bed, she also doesn’t want to tire out her member even more.

Soojin, on the other hand, noticed how the younger one hesitated, “There’s something you’re not telling me.”

“Well, it’s really not that big of deal Jin.” Shuhua muttered as she played with the dancer’s hands.

“C’mon, tell me.”

“I was just going to ask if you could cook seaweed soup for me but- you don’t have to unnie. I know you’re tired.”

At this point, a pout was forming on Shuhua’s face in which Soojin found really cute. “I’m not _that_ tired. I can still cook for you.”

Shuhua’s eyes glowed and Soojin thought,

_Fuck going to bed early. Seeing her eyes shine like this is worth it._

_\---_

Its their day off today and the foreign line decided to head out to hang out with other foreign idols. Miyeon also went out because apparently, she has a date with Sana unnie. And Soyeon? She might’ve still gone to the company because Soojin knows how hardworking the younger girl is.

Soojin wanted this, to have some alone time, but why does she feel lonely. Suddenly, being alone in the dorm feels suffocating and she just needs someone to pull her out of this hole.

But who was she going to call? It’s not like she has many idol friends, or friends in general. Sure, she has lots of idols who wants to befriend her but Soojin wasn’t the type to take the initiative and contact that person. She only has her introvert self to blame.

She never needed other people in her life. Not when she has 5 girls always around her and making her feel enough. Her life was never boring with her members always making it interesting. With the foreign line’s loud voices and laughter, tom and jerry’s banters, and Soyeon and Yuqi teasing each other, Soojin would always have something to keep herself entertained.

Shuhua. This girl could talk and talk for hours about nonsense and Soojin would listen willingly, no questions asked. The way Shuhua talks is captivating for Soojin because she looks so passionate when she tells stories to the dancer. And her eyes. _God, her eyes_. Soojin loves the way Shuhua’s eyes would twinkle when she talks about things she really likes, pulling the older girl deeper into her galaxy eyes.

Soojin remembers admitting in one of their videos, the ASMR one, that only Shuhua has that particular look in her eyes that is very attractive and she wasn’t lying. Her gaze is really charming, and maybe one of the reasons why Soojin fell for the younger.

She would always catch herself staring at those pair of eyes and when Shuhua would meet her gaze, she would almost instantly be out breath.

If you would tell Latata Soojin that 2 years later she would be head over heels for Shuhua, she would’ve probably laugh at you and tell you to Fuck off, because that is _never_ happening. Well look at the irony.

Now, Shuhua could ask anything from the older and Soojin would oblige immediately. “I am such a simp.”

“Who’s a simp?” a voice asked, startling Soojin.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn’t notice the door opening. She turned from to look at the smaller figure standing by the door. “Oh hey, Soyeon. What brought you here?”

“A little birdie told me you’re alone at the dorm today and asked me to check up on you. So, I said why not since I was also done with work for now.”

“And the little birdie is?”

“You know who it is Soojin.” Soyeon went to sit beside Soojin on the couch and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. “She cares so much about you.”

“But- She doesn’t have to though. I can take care of myself.”

“Soo, you’ve been caring and tending to us, your members, for years but that doesn’t mean you don’t need caring of your own.” Soojin was scared of where this conversation is leading to but let her leader speak. “At least let her take care of you.”

It wasn’t a direct statement, but Soojin knew what the younger girl meant. “You know I can’t do that.”

“Can’t do what? Reciprocate her feelings?”

“No! I- I do feel something for her too.” Soojin said too quickly that Soyeon almost didn’t catch it. “I can’t act on because I don’t want to ruin what we have right now.”

“Isn’t that what love is all about, taking risks?”

“I don’t know, love is such a strong word.”

“Don’t even Seo.” Soyeon warned jokingly, making the both of them laugh. “But seriously, love is not that scary, not when you know you’re sure of this person.”

Of course, Soyeon would say that. Soyeon always know what to say to Soojin. So, what’s stopping her?

“I’m just scared because I’ve never felt this strongly about anyone before. It’s all so new to me.” Soojin admitted with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Soyeon saw the older girl trying to hold back the tears so she wrapped an arm around her shoulder as if telling her it’s okay to cry. She understood how this is all too overwhelming for the dancer. She knew because she feels the same towards a certain Chinese girl, but that topic for another time.

“Jinjin?” Soyeon turned to look at the Taiwanese girl by the door, staring at them curiously. She was quick to retract her arm from the dancer to avoid misunderstanding. “What is happening?”

“Shu!” Soyeon said, standing from the couch to greet the younger. “You’re home early?”

“Oh yeah. I uhm,” She glanced at Soojin who took interest in whatever it was that was on the floor and was still not looking at her. “I got tired so I said goodbye and parted from them after our meal.”

There was along silence room before Shuhua spoke again, “Soojin unnie, what happened?” Seeing as the older girl was still not speaking, she turned to their leader. “Why is she crying?”

“I don’t think it’s my place to tell, Shu.” Soyeon went to grab her stuff and bid her goodbyes to the pair but not before going to Shuhua’s side and whispered to her, “If you’re that curios, why don’t you ask her?” and left.

After Soyeon left, Shuhua immediately went to Soojin’s side but still not able to say anything because she honestly doesn’t know how to handle crying Soojin.

She then heard the older girl sniffle and giggled soon after, turning to the younger girl with her puffy eyes. Shuhua broke then and there, seeing her unnie like this is so rare that it hurts her so much to see the other girl hurting. “Did you read a bad comment again because I swear to God I will hunt those motherfu-“

“Hey! Language!”

“Sorry sorry! It’s just that I can’t stand it when someone insults you. It hurts my heart too, you know?”

“It does?”

“Is that even a question? Of course, it does. I care too much about you that it hurts me too when I see you getting upset.” Soojin knew Shuhua was telling the truth. She knew because Shuhua would always be the first one to stand up for her and fight haters for her.

“But you don’t have to care too much about me. I fine.”

Shuhua frowned at this, “You’re clearly not fine unnie but you’re right. I don’t have to care too much about you. I do it not because I have to, but because I want to.” She took the dancer’s hands into her own asking the older to look at her in the eyes.

Once Soojin did, she felt a surge or emotions rush through her body, overwhelming her once again. Shuhua’s eyes are her weakness that she’s scared she might lose control and grab the younger and kiss her. She averted her gaze back to the floor and spoke, “Please don’t look at me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, stop staring at me with those eyes of yours.”

“What’s wrong with me looking at you?” Shuhua leaned in closer to look at the older girl hiding her face from the younger’s gaze.

“Because…” Soojin was blushing so much at this point that she just wants the ground to swallow her whole.

“Because what?”

When Shuhua leaned in a bit more, Soojin lost it. “Because when you look at me with those eyes of yours, I lose all sense of control and I hate it! I hate that I’m so weak under your gaze! I hate it that one look and you have me wrapped around you finger! I hate that I love being look at by you so much! And I fucking hate that looking at your eyes makes me want to kiss you so bad but I can’t do it because I’m a fucking coward!”

Soojin was crying buckets by the time she was done talking. Shuhua still hasn’t said anything but just grabbed the girl her in her arms, letting her cry her chest out.

After what it seems like forever of Soojin sobbing into Shuhua’s chest. Soojin looked up to look at Shuhua who also has tears streaming down on her face but before she could say anything, the younger spoke. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“I sorry because I was also a coward. I was supposed to be the one to first confess my feeling for you. Minnie and Yuqi had been bugging me all the time saying ‘Saying you love her on cam is not a proper confession’ which I guess is true because most might think it’s all for fanservice. I knew I had to do it properly but I was so scared of how you might react if I told you how I felt and I was scared of losing you.”

“I guess we’re both just scared and in love,” Soojin chuckled, wiping her own cheeks with the sleeve of her sweater. She looked at the younger who was also wiping her own tears. “Shu, look at me.”

They meet gazes and Soojin didn’t held back this time. She kissed the younger and they both sighed into the kiss.

As they pull back, they stared at each other, smiling as they found the universe in each other’s eyes.

“I could stare into your eyes forever…”


End file.
